Forgive Me
by Zafir
Summary: Hermione gets kidnapped by Death Eaters. What will her fate be? dead or alive? read and find out! :D and come on people,more than 200 has read this one, but only 3 reviews?come on!


Forgive me

Where am I?

The last thing I remember, is that I was in the girls dormitory, alone. I saw a shadow in the far corner of the room, and then all went black. And now I'm here. In this dark and damp room somewhere I don't know where.

The only light in here is the from the window above my head. I can see the moon from where I'm sitting. It glows a dark and light shadow of blue and grey. I like the sight of it, it makes me feel safe. Safe from whatever there is for me out there, behind that big metal door before me.

I try to stand up, but it's no success, I fall to the ground again, scratching my palm and my knee at the try.

I try not to scream out in pain, that wouldn't be so smart of me. Instead I gasp, and when I do, I get dust from the floor where I'm lying, into my mouth. I cough and try to stop the blood flow from my knee with my other hand. The wound isn't that big, but it's deep, I can see that from the little light I get from the moon.

I sit up, resting my back at the cold hard wall behind me. I sigh and lean my head back at the wall. Inside my head, a voice starts to talk to me.

_What are you going to do now, smart little witch?_

I don't know. I answer myself.

_You're all alone, in a dark room, somewhere. That doesn't sound too good in my ears._

I know, stop rubbing it in, will you?

_Alright, sorry._

The voice is gone.

I'm speaking to myself. That isn't a good sign. I have to get out of here. I try again to stand up, and this time, I succeed.

Even thought it hurts in my entire body whenever I take just one step, I keep moving. I look at the stone walls and as I trace my fingers across the hard bricks in the wall.

Suddenly, the big metal door swings open, and a man in a dark hood and long dark cloak walks up to me.

He grabs my arms in a rough way and drags me with him out of the door. I try to struggle, but there's no point. The man is too strong.

I get a glimpse of the moon when he takes me away, takes me away from my only thing that could comfort me.

_Death Eaters, huh? _The little voice in my head says to me.

I try to ignore it, but I still know it's true. The Death Eaters. I don't know what they want with me, but I do not think it is for a good cause.

The man drags me along a long dark corridor. There isn't much light in there, just one or two torches that hang on the wall every now and then, I can see as we 'go' by.

He drags me into a badly lighten room, as almost all the others. But I can see the outline of more people standing there, gathered in a circle.

He drags me to the middle of the circle, and then roughly lets go of me, so hard that I fall on the floor. I cut my left cheek on something sharp on the floor. I can feel the blood dripping down my cheek and down to my mouth. I can taste the flavour of blood in my mouth. It taste like metal. I don't like it. I cough and then spit it out on the floor.

I look up, and see several dark hidden faces look down at me. I can't recognise someone in this darkness, but I see something familiar.

One pair of shining silvery-grey eyes. I've seen them before, I know it, but I just can't place them.

There is a big silver 'throne' by the end of the circle of people. I don't have to see to figure out who's going to sit on that one.

"So, you're that little whore over from that Hogwarts school, ey?" The voice of the man who has just spoken to me says. The voice doesn't ring any bells, I have no idea of who it belongs to.

I try to stand up, but the man who'd spoken press his foot on my back and push me down to the floor again.

"I asked you a question, Mudblood." He says and kicks me in the stomach. I have never felt that kind of pain before, it feels like he has just split my inner organs in two.

My eyes get huge when I realise I can't breath.

I lie there on the floor, trying to breath. When my breath catches up with me, I start to cough. Really bad. And to my horror, I see that I am coughing up blood. I cough up so much blood that it's become a pool of blood on the floor. It lies there, so shiny, that I can se my own reflection in it.

A girl at almost seventeen with bushy brown hair and deep brown eyes looks back at me. I grimace at the sight; I have blood all covered on my left side of my face.

The man laughs when he sees the horror in my eyes.

"Scared of a little blood, now are we?" He says. He leans down to me, and pushes my head up with two fingers under my chin. It hurts.

"Well, you aren't that ugly I thought you'd supposed to be." He says and sneers. "Stand up." He orders me.

I don't dare to move. I honestly don't. I know a dangerous man just told me to stand up, but my body doesn't seem to obey me.

"I said stand up!" He yells at me and bends down and takes a hold on my shirt collar and pulls me up. I wince at the roughly touch.

"Now, little girl, take of your shirt." He says. The other men, I believe they're all men, chuckle at this. He lets go of my collar. I almost fall when my support has abandoned me.

I haven't spoken to them since I first got here, but now I do.

"No." I whisper.

"What did you say?" He says and takes his wand out and points it at me. I look at it with pure horror.

"Now, now, be nice to our guest." I hear a voice say. It sounds like a whisper, a dry whisper, like leaves rasping in the wind. It sounds eerie, scary, but at the same time; a little enchanting.

Everyone in the room turn their heads to the throne. I do too.

At the sight I receive, I gasp. In the throne, sits a man in a dark cloak, with a hood, like everybody else. But instead of a normal pair of eyes staring back at me, there are a pair of red, glowing eyes looking back at me. Like a skeleton, a skeleton with glowing red eyes.

The Dark Lord.

He stands up from the throne, and walks up to me. He walks around me, looking up and down me, as if I was some kind of thing he has to put a price on.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Isn't is Potter's little girlfriend?" He says, with that eerie voice of his. I can feel how the hair at the back of my neck rise.

I don't answer. As much as I'm afraid to answer 'wrong', I don't seem to able to talk. It feels like my lips are glued together, that's how terrified I am.

_And you're suppose to be a brave Gryffindor. _My little voice tells me. I shut it down; I don't want to hear it.

He steps closer to me, so close I can feel his putrid breath on my skin.

"Hermione Granger, isn't that so?"

I say nothing.

"Answer me!" He yells right up my face.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Come again?"

I clear my throat. "Yes." I try to say it normally, but I can't help but notice the slight shiver in my voice.

"Ah, yes. Miss-Little-Know-it-All."

I can't help but get a tear in my eye. I've been called that all my life, even when I didn't go to Hogwarts. It's really nothing, but the scar it has left, it cuts too deep.

The Dark Lord steps back again, and seats himself on the throne.

Nobody speaks. It's so quiet I can hear my own breath.

Then a tall, muscular man to the right of me steps forth.

"My Lord, what are we suppose to do with her?" He asks.

The man in the throne sights.

"So many questions, so many questions, but who to answer them, I ask?" He says.

"I believe we should kill her, My Lord. She is a good friend to Potter, and a good help for him. She's a weapon against us. "

Another man steps forth.

"Or we could convert her to our side, My Lord. After all, she is a smart witch."

The Dark Lord gets up from his throne and again walks up to me. I hold my breath for what he is going to say.

"I don't think the Mudblood will ever cross over to our side, isn't that right? But if you will, there will be much more power for you. There will be power for all who," At this he get closer to my face and licks my wound on my cheek with his tongue. "are the closest to me."

I gulp. I will never go over to that side, never to that sick, cruel, perverted old man they call their Lord.

"Never." I say, and this time with a more determined voice than before.

"Just what I thought then." He says and goes up to his throne again.

"Well, I guess there is no other choice than to kill her." He says.

I gasp.

"But who to kill her? Ah, I know. Malfoy, please step forth."

Malfoy? Surely it can't be..?

No one moves.

"Malfoy, don't make me come and get you." The Dark one hiss.

A thin, tall man step forth.

"Yes, My Lord?"

I gasp. It is.

"Remove your hood, boy, so the doomed one can see who you are."

The man hesitates for a while, but then removes the hood.

Before me stands Draco Malfoy.

No, no, this can't be happening, I can't die, Malfoy can't be a Death Eater, he's suppose to be at Hogwarts! All my thoughts are tumbling around inside my head.

"Kill her." The Dark Lord orders with a cruel smile.

Draco do not move at first. Then he turns to me and raises his wand to my chest.

This is it then. I'm going to die. I'm doomed. This is my fate. To die on the hands of Draco Malfoy, Death Eater.

I look into his eyes, his beautiful, silvery-grey eyes.

That's where I've seen them before! It's his eyes, I saw them when I first got here.

His eyes have regret planted into them, and maybe something else.. fear? I don't know what it is.

You don't have to do this, you have a choice! I want to scream at him.

But I don't. I just stand there, staring at the man who's going to murder me.

My death moment.

It's so quiet I can hear both mine and Draco's breath. If someone would drop a pin to the floor, I would hear it.

This is it.

My life is in his hands.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" He yells and I see the green light as it is jolting out of his wand and into my chest.

I fall to the ground. I can't stand up straight anymore, the pain is just too much. For one brief moment, I can see my life past by me. Me as a little girl, My parents and I when we receive the letter from Hogwarts, meeting Harry and Ron; everything just flash before my eyelids.

"Forgive me.." Is the last thing I hear before I close my eyes, drifting of to an eternal sleep.

* * *

A/N: oohh I hope you liked it! But I don't really know which category this one should really be in..heh..anyways, if there are some who reads my story, The Time of Her Life, I know I should be working on that one, but I don't know, it just went this way! ;) hehe :P oh, and please, review:D


End file.
